You Make My Heart Do the Flippy Over Thing
by Yousaydoctorisaywho
Summary: Sam is a nerd, he understands that and is actually proud of being one even though he's constantly bullied for it. But what if he met somebody who respected him even though they shouldn't be? A Sam/Gabriel fanfic with some bits of Dean/Castiel
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So somebody had asked as a guest if I could write some Sam and Gabriel fanfiction so I thought yes of course! If you guys ever want me to write anything just ask and I'll be happy to do it (as long as I know the show haha) Well Guest hope you enjoy it! :)

You Make My Heart Do The Flippy Over Thing

Chapter 1 (sorry it's short)

Sam hated moving, especially this one. They had only moved twice, once after their mother had passed away, and another because his older Dean decided it would be a brilliant idea to skip school and then proceed to run away from the police afterwards. Sam groaned and looked out the window, his old home no longer in sight. As they drove he heard Dean talking to his dad about all the cool things they could do and how Sam would love the school there. Dean had known about the school before hand because while he skipped school he checked out other schools. Yeah, classic Dean.

"Alright boys I want you two to take the luggages inside, do 40 push-ups and 20 sit-ups, then go straight to bed for school tomorrow." His father barked as he parked the car.

See Sam and Dean's father had served in the military and pretended to believe that his sons would be interested in the idea. That was not the case for Sam. Sam was a nerd, he could admit that. He loved school, drama, chess, Doctor Who, and practically everything that had the words "beat me up please" plastered all over it. But Sam didn't care, he loved it and didn't really give two shits about everybody's thoughts. Sam jumped out of the car and not willingly went to the back of the car to take his own luggage out. Dean was already there and was grinning as he ruffled Sam's hair.

"Hey Sammy don't be too upset okay? We can destroy all those son of a bitches anytime!" Dean said with a wide grin.

Sam rolled his eyes but couldn't help a small smile to form. "You do realize you can't really refer to the school as a bitch, right?"

Dean froze and frowned before punching Sam in the arm playfully. "Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam said with a laugh.

"BOYS!" Their dad shouted.

Sam's frown returned as they ran inside with the bags. After doing the straining exorcise, sam sat upright and looked out his windows and looked up at the stars. He loved astronomy; just the thought that the Galaxy is never ending and we somehow are surviving on a planet in the middle of it surrounded by a huge vacuum. Before Sam could continue questioning reality, he curled into a ball and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"GET UP OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Their dad barked.

Sam groaned at the same time as Dean as they both stood up and made their beds.

"Are you ready Sammy?" Dean asked as he took off his shirt.

Sam just sighed and took off his own shirt. "I don't know, I'm going to be the new, nerd kid and you're going to be the flirty jock."

Dean laughed as he put on some jeans. "Hey you know the drill, somebody picks on my little brother, their asses get kicked into a whole new dimension."

Sam rolled his eyes as he buttoned his plaid shirt. "Yeah I know... Thanks Jerk."

Dean smirked. "No problem bit-"

"BOYS." The dad barked again.

The two boys ran downstairs and gathered their bags for school and lunch before racing out to the bus. Dean got on first and the lady, Sam could tell, would be really nice.

"Why hello their sugar! You two seem new, what's your names sweetie?" She asked in a rich southern accent.

"I'm Dean, that's my little brother Sammy." Dean said with a wink considering the bus lady was young.

"Why hi Dean and Sammy!"

"It's Sam." Sam said with a small smile.

"Oh I'm sorry! Well you two lovely boys take a seat and we can go, my name is Miss Kylie by the way!" She said with a wide smile.

"Nice to meet you." Sam said with a smile.

As the two boys got on, Sam saw that there were a group of tough looking guys in the back; and that's where Dean was heading. Dean plopped down and Sam sat on the seat next to him. But then somebody gripped Dean's shoulder menacingly.

"Hey idiot, who said you can sit back here with us?" A voice growled.

Dean, not even flinching turned around pushing the boys hand off. "The name is Dean, and I said I can sit back here. What's your name Hairspray?" Dean growled back.

There were a couple of 'oh's' from up front but the boy just smirked. "The name is Gabriel." That's when he turned to Sam. "And whose Skinny?"

Sam sort of shrunk because now the spotlight was on him. "Um uh it's uh Sam, Sam Winchester."

Something in Gabriel's eyes flickered but Sam just blinked it away.

"I'll call you stutter." He said and sat back down in the back.

What. A. Jerk.

As the bus ride came to an end, Sam got off the bus and stared at the doors, not wanting to go in. Dean massaged Sam's shoulders.

"Alright bitch you know where I'll be. I'll see you soon."

Sam looked at the glass doors and walked forward.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam had just made it to his locker when trouble had begun. As he was putting his new binders inside, he felt a strong force knock him into the locker making him scrape his head on one of the hooks. He yelped at the sudden sharp pain and pulled out only to be pushed back in by the sound of a group of boys laughing.

"Alright guys pull him back out." A familiar voice growled.

Sam was slowly pulled backwards but was dizzy from the slam that he just fell backwards onto the floor. He looked up to see the managing face of Gabriel. Sam tried his best to glare but he only was laughed at.

"Boys go on and check on the kid locked in the janitor's closet, can't be killing anybody." Gabriel barked.

The other kids stared me down before walking off. As soon as they were out of view, Gabriel expression softened and he let out a hand to Sam. Sam just huffed and stood up by himself. A flash of guilt appeared on Gabriel's face but was just replaced with yet another scowl.

"You better be careful around here, people don't tend to be nice to new meat." Gabriel said with a growl.

Sam slammed his locker shut and hugged his books to his chest before staring into Gabriel's eyes.

"Yeah, I can tell. Now get out of my way." Sam hissed.

Gabriel seemed surprised as Sam pushed past him and settled into his first class. Now Sam generally wasn't one to be a jerk, I mean sure he had dealt with one kid as a bully but that was only to save himself from being beaten up. Sam sighed and rested his chin on top of his books as his history class began. They were talking about stuff Sam had already studied at his previous school so he dozed off. The weird part however is that all his thoughts were about Gabriel. If he wants to be a jerk he should stay as a jerk. So why would he help nerdy little Sammy up? As he looked out the window he let out a small sigh. Gabriel seemed nice yet he made it quite clear he was a bully and wouldn't 'play nice' with Sam. Why was school so confusing?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

History had gone by pretty fast, considering Sam just day dreamed his way through it. As he went on to each class he realized how much he wanted to see Dean because currently he was the only sane one in the school; whoa, never thought that would ever be the case. As Sam hurried out of his class, he caught a glimpse of Gabriel shoving a little kid into the boy's restroom. Sam stated as the door shut and he knew that he wouldn't stand for Gabriel's bullshit. He quickened his pace and opened the boys bathroom to see Gabe standing in a stall with a young kid who was crying as his head was dunked into a toilet.

"HEY LET HIM GO YOU JERK!" Sam yelled as he kicked Gabriel, hard, in the leg.

Gabriel's legs crumbled to the floor letting the kid escape. Sam sighed in relief but then a heavy forced pinned him to the wall. Letting out a 'oof', Sam looked into the eyes of Gabriel yet again. As he continued to stare, he realized how intimate their position was. Gabriel was holding Sam's wrists pinned above his head and his body was pressed into his.

"I told you I don't play nice with new meat, especially when they get in the way." Gabriel growled into Sam's ears.

Sam felt a crimson blush spread to his cheeks but he just glared at Gabe. "Then I'll just get out of your way."

Gabriel chuckled and tightened his grip on his wrists. "See that's the thing, I wouldn't like that either."

Confusion was placed in Sam's head but that was quickly fogged up as he felt the one man he despised the most, slam his lips into Sam's... The scary part was, he liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam stood there frozen, his bare arms frozen from the cold tile he was pressed against. Gabriel still moved his lips against Sam but when he bit his lower lip, Sam couldn't help but let out a small moan. And that's when the bastard pulled away. A blush grew on Sam's cheeks as he stared into Gabriel's eyes.

"I... I don't know why I did that.. Just uh.. Just forget about whatever that was." Gabriel muttered.

Sam's shock turned into anger. "What? You're going to use me like that and then pretend nothing happened?!" He yelled.

Gabriel seemed taken back but just scowled at him. "Like I would even want to remember this!"

Sam bit his lower lip to keep from crying. "Fine, then how about you just leave me the hell alone!"

Gabriel moved up to Sam yet again so their bodies were pressed against each other. Sam was tense and so was Gabriel.

Gabe moved his lips to Sam's ears and in a husky tone whispered. "I told you I don't want to do that."

Sam couldn't help but arch his back a little and move his neck up to stare at the lights in the bathroom. "Make up your mind already!"

Gabriel stared at Sam up close and placed his hands on either side of Sam's head. "Not yet."

Pushing back, Gabe left the bathroom leaving Sam lost in his own mind. The door slammed open yet again and in came Dean.

"Dude where the hell have you been?! I see Gabe leave and; wait. Is... Is that a hickey?!" Dean gasps.

Sam's hand flies to his neck and sure enough there is. "Uh... I... I guess so..."

Dean's fist curled up. "That son of a bitch is going to die!"

Dean began to leave but Sam quickly grabbed his arm. "Dean wait! It wasn't Gabriel!" Wait what? "It was a girl... Gabe hired her to do it to me..."

Dean's eyes softened but his fists didn't. "You're really learning from me huh Sammy?"

Sam let out a shaky laugh and ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't really know. I mean she just used me then left."

Dean laughed and put an arm around Sam's shoulder before exiting the bathroom. "No, YOU took advantage of HER. And that's a good thing don't worry."

Sam smirked at Dean but when he looked back up he saw Gabe staring at him eating a lollipop. They locked eyes and Gabe with an exaggerated 'pop' took the candy out of his mouth. Damn did Sam hate him.


End file.
